veyluufandomcom-20200213-history
Veyluu
The Veyluu (/ˈveɪ.luː/ VAYloo) are a nearly extinct race of small, furry mammals native to the planet Kheeban. They were the only sentient species on the planet prior to their near extinction. On average, they are 1.27 meters (4 feet, 2 inches) tall standing on their hind legs. They are able to walk in both orthograde and pronograde postures, with individuals choosing one or the other based on personal preference. They have high body mass, often weighing roughly 174.63 kilograms (385 pounds), with large amounts of thick, soft fat. Their mandible consists of two segments, similar to those of some Earth reptiles, allowing them to swallow prey much larger than themselves. Veyluu are omnivores, though they are oddly picky eaters, with a particular dislike of foods with unusual textures. They primarily express affection physically, through contact such as hugging or snuggling, even among platonic friends. It is also not uncommon for them to temporarily swallow each other, though they seem to consider this an at least somewhat sexual act. In Kheeban year 1245 PV (Earth year 2015 AD), the entire Veyluu population on Kheeban died suddenly. Currently, Fletcher is believed to be the sole living Veyluu, though there may be more survivors of the extinction on other planets. The cause of their mass extinction has yet to be determined. Biology and appearance The Veyluu are a species of small, fat, furry mammals from the planet Kheeban, who were usually little more than a meter tall. Their long necks comprise nearly half of their body length, not including their tails. They are covered in short, extremely soft fur, with longer patches on their heads, chests, and the soles of their feet. Veyluu have high body mass, with large amounts of thick, soft fat, often weighing over 170 kilograms despite their small size. They tend to be bottom heavy, with most of their body fat concentrated on their wide hips, thighs, bellies, and tails. Their bodies are highly flexible, able to twist, bend, wrap around objects with ease. All of their bodies' soft tissue has a high degree of elasticity. Veyluu have thick, muscular, prehensile tails, which can be used as an extra limb for both grasping and standing. Their fore and hind paws are very different in a number of ways. Both their fore and hind paws have only four digits. Their hind paws are small, with no opposable digits. Their forepaws are significantly larger, and possess opposable digits, though they're short and fat, with somewhat less dexterity than human hands. The claws on both their fore and hind paws are retractable. All sexes possess eight functioning mammary glands, the two on their chests being larger and more developed. The other six seem to be mostly vestigial. Their milk is slightly teal in color, with a faint garlic-like taste. It is highly fattening, and has a potent narcotic effect, which causes anyone who ingests it to fall asleep within minutes. Those who ingest it often experience some amount noticeable weight gain, proportional to the amount of milk consumed. Veyluu have two mandibles connected by a stretchy ligament, similar to some Earth reptiles. They also possess small quadrate bones, allowing for an extremely wide range of motion of their jaws. This allows them to open their mouths wide enough to swallow objects several times their own size. The coronoid processes of the mandibles are small, seemingly vestigial, which may indicate that this ability was a relatively recent adaptation. They have six sharp incisors, the bottom two shorter and rounded, while the top four are long and form a triangular shape. Their cuspids and premolars are fairly typical of carnivorous mammals. Their four molars are broad and blade-like. The eyes of the Veyluu are fairly advanced. They are able to move independently of each other in order to look in multiple directions at once. They can also detect polarization of light more easily than most other species. Their irises contain complex, muscle controlled chromatophores, allowing them to change their eye color at will, with virtually no limitations on color and pattern. Their pupils are a distinctive diagonal figure eight shape under normal light conditions. In low light, they dilate into a roughly square shape, contracting into a narrow, dumbbell shaped slit in bright light. The Veyluu have excellent night vision. Their long ears are able to rotate for better directional listening. Like many other mammals, they have short whiskers on their faces. Their thick, prehensile tongues are long, roughly the same length as their standing height. On contact with bare skin, their saliva causes an extreme sensation of physical pleasure. It also acts as a very mild narcotic if ingested. The Veyluu are somewhat affected by their own saliva, but in very oddly selective ways. Unlike the rest of their bodies, the insides of their mouths are unaffected by the pleasure stimulation of their own saliva, but not the saliva of other Veyluu. They are also immune to their own saliva's narcotic effect but, again, not the saliva of other Veyluu. It is unknown exactly why this immunity is so selective. The Veyluu also possess multiple sets of vocal folds, allowing them to sing and speak in up to three different tones at a time. The Veyluu are almost completely incapable of swimming. They have a very low tolerance to alcohol, getting drunk very easily, even with small amounts. They have the ability to regulate the rate of their digestion, speeding, slowing, and even completely stopping it at will. Behavior More information coming soon. Reproduction More information coming soon. This text should be collapsible, but I have my doubts. Despite being mammals, Veyluu are oviparous. Females lay large, iridescent eggs in clutches of one or two at a time. After fertilization, the females carry the eggs for roughly two months as they develop. Their eggs vary widely in color, with shades of blue and green being the most common. The umbilical connecting the embryos to their yolk sacs leave more pronounced scars than those of other oviparous animals, resulting in distinct navels. Females can voluntarily develop and lay unfertilized eggs, though this is uncommon, as the process consumes a lot of time and resources, and serves little purpose. Society and culture More information coming soon. History Ante Visitation Era More information coming soon. Post Visitation Era More information coming soon. Kheeban Veyluu Extinction More information coming soon.